Beauty and the Beast Arthur and Guinevere style
by LightingYourDarkness
Summary: Guinevere is lost and takes refuge in a strange castle where things aren't everything they seem to be.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen stumbled as she walked, her only protection against the snow storm a thin cloak. The snow had started as she was walking home, and now she was completely lost. Her hair whipped around her face and branches lashed at her arms and face. She shivered almost uncontrollably as she walked. It seemed like hours before she saw any sign of life. Lights, ahead, what seemed like hundreds of them. As she got closer, squinting, she realized it was a castle.

She barely made it to the heavy wooden doors, and she knocked as loudly as her dry, freezing hands would let her before she collapsed, shivering. Throwing what little energy she had left at the door, she threw herself against it, pushing it closed against the wind. Gwen looked up at the open doorway and paused for only a moment before rushing inside. She stood leaning against it for a few moments before turning to look at the magnificent castle. "Hello?" She called. Her voice echoed around the hall, "Is anyone there?"

A savage gust of wind must have been what blew the door open, because absolutely no one was around that could be seen. Magnificence corridors, and soaring ceilings gave the impression that someone very rich lived in the place. While it looked nearly abandoned from the outside, on the inside - it was spotless. No dust lined the edges of tables, and the candlesticks shone, reflecting the light of a single lamp that was glowing at the edge of a grand staircase.

"Listen." A voice said. "A visitor! We have a visitor!"

"I know. A girl visitor." The other commented. "Female. Do you think she could be the one to change our Master's heart?"

"Leonor! Be quiet. You know if the master hears you say that, he shall have your head!" There was a sigh. "He gave up hope long ago."

"Hello?" Gwen called again, her voice shaking, "Who's there?" She took a few steps, her soft slippers making no sound on the polished floors, "Please...Who's there?"

From behind a wall, two men stepped out. "I'm so sorry Ms." One of the men said, "My name is David, and this is my colleague, Leonor."

Gwen, still shaking nodded to each other them, "I'm sorry to intrude, but it's snowing outside...I was cold..."

"Of course! The mistress was cold." Leonor said quickly, taking her icy cloak from her shoulders. "Come, sit by the fire." He led her to a big, comfortable chair."

"Not the master's chair." David hissed in Leonor's ear, but his friend was far too busy playing the gentlemen. "He will .Head!"

Gwen sat on the edge of the chair, despite wanting to relax. She held her hands out to the roaring fireplace in front of her. "Thank you." She said, "I can leave...when the snow stops." She wondered who this 'master' was they kept talking about. It worried her.

Leonor was too busy paying attention to the pretty little mistress that he didn't notice the rather formidable sounding footsteps in the hallway.

"Now, tell me, little mistress, what is your name?" Leonor said, handing her a cup of tea.

"Um...Guinevere." She replied, "But almost everyone calls me Gwen." She wrapped her hands gratefully around the warm cup.

"Leonor..." David looked extremely nervous, now. "Leonor..."

"Shut up, David, I am tending...to..." He leaned closer, obviously having a bad ear. "What did you say that was?"

"Leonor!" David hissed, as a shadow grew under the doorway. "Hide her!"

"What nonsense are you talking?" The small man laughed. "Now, tell me your name again, if you'd be so kind."

"Guinevere." She said, slightly louder, though she looked nervous as she glanced around, "Gwen..."

"Guinevere!" Leonor spoke up. "A name fit for a princess, eh?"

"Leonor, I am serious. You have seconds to stop your ridiculous flirting!" David said urgency filling his voice.

"I am not flirting." Leonor protested, leaning on the chair arm, lightly, and refilling Gwen's cup of tea with one hand.

"Shu-" David had been going to tell his friend to shut up, but he didn't have the time. Someone opened the door.

The tea cup overflowed, and began pouring over into the saucer.

"M-m-master..." David stuttered.

Gwen dropped the cup as burning tea covered her hands. It shattered on the floor, but no one seemed to notice. Gwen stood, pieces of the cup crunching under her feet as she stared at the shadow in the doorway. "Hello?" She whispered.

Arthur strode forward, and picked up both of his servants by their collars, stringing them two feet in the air, with apparent ease.

"What...have you done?" His voice grew in both intensity and volume as he spoke.

Gwen backed up, stumbling and righting herself as she pressed her back against the wall.

"I...I...we..." David stammered, "The lady was cold, shivering...It was Leonor's idea!"

"It is. Always. Leonor's idea." Arthur said through clenched teeth, his jaw line growing tight. "Tell me what she's doing here. And make her LEAVE!"

"Excuse me." Gwen spoke, her voice timid and shaking, "I'm sorry, I was cold. I didn't realise I would be so much trouble, I can leave." The storm still swirled outside, freezing. Still, she picked up her cloak and began walking towards the door.

"Master." Leonor said, "The girl is cold and it is freezing outside. Perhaps she could stay the night?"

"She'll stay the night." Arthur's voice was quiet, cold, and dark as he looked down at his servant's, with a truly horrible glare. "In the dungeons."

Leonor and David looked at one another, and back at Arthur. "Master. No." It was David who spoke up. "It is below freezing. That is ...surely, beyond ridiculous."

At this, Gwen whirled, "I am not your prisoner." She spoke up, her voice strong. At his gaze she faltered, but tried to keep her voice from wavering, "You can't lock me up."

"I can, and I will." The young king took one menacing step forward, daring her to be afraid. "Guards!"

Before Gwen could react, two men were holding her arms on either side, pulling her away, "You can't do this!" She cried out, her voice echoing once again around the hallway. She was dragged, fighting, to the dungeons of the castle, where she was thrown into a room and the door locked. She didn't even realize she'd dropped her cloak until shivers took over her body.

"Surely, sire. A room would do much better for the young lass." An old, shaking voice came from the darkness. "She could be the one. And she surely can't be it from the dungeons."

Arthur stopped in his tracks, as he headed back to his room in the East Wing. It was late, and dark of night. Eleanora had, indeed, been the only one that had stayed with him since childhood.

"It shall be as you say." He said gruffly. "Lock her in a room. And do not. Let her escape."

As Gwen shuddered, fear filled her thoughts. Who had that man been? And why was he keeping her here? Her thoughts, however, were interrupted with a clanging at the door. Gwen jumped up, moving backwards as quickly as possible to the far wall. The door opened and Leonor came in. "We have been told to take you to a room." He said. She followed him hesitantly. Outside another person stood, "I'm Eleanora." The woman said kindly, taking Gwen's arm, "Come this way."


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur sulked in his room, in the complete darkness, watching and waiting for something that never came - peace of mind. "David!" He yelled for the servant, and the man scurried inside the door, shaking a bit after their previous encounter.

"Bring the girl to dinner. One hour. It is not optional."

Gwen was escorted to a huge room, a large bed in the middle with a vanity table and a dresser. Eleanora left her alone and Gwen stood staring. She didn't want this, not any of it. She listened and heard the key turn in the door, the lock clicking shut. She knew it, she was still a prisoner. Ignoring the bed she sat in the middle of the floor, her skirts around her as she let herself cry. Several minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "What is it?" Gwen called.

"Ahem, the master requests your presence at dinner."

"I'm not going."

She heard shuffling, "He says it is not optional."

"Tell your master that I don't care what he says!" Gwen snapped.

"It is not optional." David repeated. "You must come with. " He was unused to such...stubborness. Well, Master was stubborn, of course, but he was the Master. "If you do not. You shall not eat."

"I don't care!" Gwen said, burying her head in her hands, "I'd rather starve than be forced into something so horrible."

Elenora appeared by David's side, making a 'tsk' sound with her teeth. "David. That is no way to treat the poor girl."

She unlocked the door with one of the key's on her belt, and entered the room.

"There, there, child. The master's not all bad. " She soothed, smoothing some of Gwen's curly locks from her bronze face. "He simply doesn't know how to express himself."

Gwen looked at the kind woman with a tear stained face, "I'm still not going." She said, "He's arrogant and rude. That much I can already see."

"He certainly does need to learn how to treat the ladies, that's for sure." Elenora said quietly, folding her hands in her lap. She gently played with Gwen's hair, trying to calm her. "But I've been here for years. Arthur had a good side. He really did."

"Had being the operative word." Gwen replied with a sarcastic laugh, "I don't want anything to do with him." She turned her sad eyes to lock with the older woman's, "I didn't want to stay here. It was just so cold."

"I know. I know." The nanny touched Gwen's shoulder, and went to stir the fire. "But we're been told that, one day, a young woman will come and she will change him like no one else could. We're all been hopin'. And prayin'. "

"And you think that's me?" Gwen asked incredulously, "You have to be mistaken."

"Child, it has to be you. If he can't change before his twenty-first birthday...he never will." Eleanora turned, a mixture of sadness, and pleading on her face. "And we'll live like this forever."

"Why can't you just leave?" Gwen asked, feeling an incredible amount of responsibility, "Just...go?"

"We're cursed, my lady. Until Arthur, once again, learns the power of love," She shook her head. "We cannot take a step beyond the courtyard."

"That's terrible." Gwen said, before shaking her head, "But I can't help you, I'm sorry."

"I'm begging you, my lady." Eleanora pulled a beautiful dress from a nearby wardrobe. "Please. Try."

The same, dark footsteps were heard in the hallway, accompanied by a low voice.

"Where is she? I asked a simple favour, and she denied it." His voice sounded like ice that could melt the fire in the hearth. "Bring her to me!"

The footsteps stomped off again, and there was utter silence.

A quivering David ducked in the door. " Lady G-guinevere. His lord-l-lordship demands your presence."

Gwen had been wavering, thinking about going. And then she'd heard Arthur in the hallway. "Bring her to me?" She repeated, her voice a whisper, "I am not an object to be called upon at will! Tell your master...tell him that if he wants to speak to me, he can come and ask me himself."

David nodded, realising the clash of wills would not be good. He stepped out the door as quickly as he had stepped in.

Eleanora sighed with compassion, as she looked on Gwen.

"Would you like me to try, and talk to him, little lady?"

"If you'd like." Gwen said, "I doubt that a man as stubborn as that will care about anyone."

She sat down on the bed again. "I've been with him, since...the accident. Maybe I can talk some sense into him."

"Talk to him." Gwen said, nodding, "If he can see past his stubbornness and ask me like a gentleman, I'll have dinner with him."

"Good. We'll try. Meanwhile, why don't you put on something...prettier." Eleanora's eyes scanned over Gwen's simple dress. "Arthur likes pretty things. Believe it or not..." Her voice droned off slowly.

"Fine." Gwen muttered. She picked up the dress and stepped behind the screen. It was a red thing, silky and fitted. She changed quickly before stepping out and sitting at the vanity table and tying her hair up, tying ribbons into it.

"Lovely." The nursemaid nodded her approval, and stepped out the door, going to try and talk some sense into her beast of a master."

Gwen nodded before picking up a pot of powder and looking it. She grimaced and placed it back down. She reached down and pulled off her shoes, which had been ruined by the snow. After searching the room, she found that there were no shoes there. Frowning she committed to her memory that she would ask the maid later.

"Master Arthur." Even Eleanora approached the East Wing cautiously. "She will not come to dinner."

"What?" Arthur opened his bedroom door, anger flowing from his dark blue eyes. "I said. I said explicitly to make her."

"Unless you ask her." The servant blurted out, finishing her sentence.

"I should not have to!" He argued.

"Act like a gentleman for once in your life." The old nanny retorted.

As Arthur walked down the hall, his eyes shot daggers at his old friend. He reached Gwen's doorway, and slowly cleared his throat.

"You will come-to dinner." He said roughly, then turned to walk away.

Good. He'd come, and now she could speak to him face to face. The nanny had left the door unlocked, and Gwen pulled it open, "I probably would have." She said, "If you'd actually asked instead of demanding. I'm not one of your servants. I'm not scared of you."

"You cannot talk to me like that!" He yelled back. " Either, you will come. Or you will spend the night in the dungeons." Arthur stomped off down the the corridor, the stairs, and back to his East Wing.

"I will talk to you however I please!" Gwen retorted. She didn't leave herself time to think. She grabbed her cloak and ran off down the stairs. She pulled open the heavy front door and took off running. It was only once she was outside did she remember she still didn't have shoes on.

The gates swung shut in front of her, and there was Arthur, pulling the lever, and leaning casually, coolly, against the wall. "Just where, do you think, you are going?" He spit out the words harshly, taking her upper arm, and dragging her back up the outer stairs of the castle.

"Let go of me!" Gwen yelled. She struggled to pull her arm from his grip, but she couldn't, "I am not your prisoner. I fought for my freedom and I'm going to keep it if it kills me!"

"This is your home now." Arthur pulled her back in the grandeur of the castle, and locked the door behind hm.

"You may go anywhere in the castle, except the East Wing." The King didn't state what was in the East Wing, only that it was forbidden, and he was gone.

"What's there?" Gwen asked, watching him go. She didn't want to stay, but now there was no way out. She dropped her cloak and clenched her teeth. If he was going to trap her there, she was going to go where she pleased. Including the East Wing. She was as quiet as possible as she walked up the stairs, heading in that general direction and hoping he hadn't gone the same way.

"It is forbidden." His voice echoed in the dark halls.

Gwen disregarded the voice. What was that bad that could be there? She continued to walk, up to the East Wing.

She walked through dark hallways until she reached a large room, similarly lit. She pushed the door open and it creaked, echoing. She walked in, looking around.

Seemingly out of nowhere, David and Lenore appeared, blocking the doorway.  
>"Oh, no, no. That's nothing." Lenore said quickly.<p>

"What's in there?" Gwen asked, standing on her toes to try and look around them, "And why is it so...forbidden?"

"There's nothing...it's...empty." David chuckled nervously, taking Gwen's hand and leading her away. " But we do have..an extensive...library."  
>"Yes. A library!" Lenore continued, pulling Gwen further away. "Do you like books?"<p>

"A library?" Gwen repeated. Her attention was now focused on them again, "You have a library?"

"A huge library." David droned on, gesturing wildly, his hand slipping from hers. "Perfectly stunning."  
>"Yes, yes." Lenore echoed. "Stunning."<br>The two servants were now several steps ahead of Guinevere, going on and on about how lovely the library was, not even noticing that she was slipping behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen, once sure they were completely unaware of her disappearance, turned back, back towards the room. Slowly, she entered the room, and gasped. Almost everything in the room seemed to be either destroyed or broken. A smashed mirror was strewn across the floor, along with pieces of what seemed to be vases and goblets. She tried not to step on any glass as she continued to look around. She saw what she had originally been looking for when she'd entered the room. Gwen quickly found a key, old and rusty, looking as though it would fit the lock of the gate. Silently she slid it in her pocket and turned to go when something caught her eye. It looked like a rose, but it seemed to glow, hovering in the air under a glass dish. She slowly approached it, lifting the glass to look at it. She put the glass aside, and tucked a curl of hair behind her ear before reaching out to touch the rose.  
>"I told you not to come here." A dark voice answered her movement. "It was forbidden." Gwen's head turned faster than she thought it could. "I'm sorry, I...I...just wanted to...see."<br>"Get out." Arthur's warning grew louder as he emerged from the shadows. He walked towards her, slowly.  
>"Arthur, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Gwen was backing away, fear apparent on her face.<br>"I tell you to come to dinner - you deny me a simple pleasure." The anger in his voice was not obvious, but it spewed from his eyes, which were cold, and hard. "I ask you to stay away from the East Wing - you deny yourself protection." Arthur continued to walk closer, and until she was nearly backed against the door.  
>"I didn't mean to." Gwen said. Her eyes were now wide with fear. She felt the weight of the key in her pocket and figured it was her only chance, "I didn't know it was so important."<br>"Go. Don't ever come back." Arthur knew it was his only chance, and he was letting it go, but he didn't care."You have the key." The young man, turned, his hand on his temples. When she didn't move, his raised his voice. "GO!"  
>Gwen panicked and ran. Down the stairs, to the door, which she hastily unlocked. To the gates, which she likewise unlocked, and then she was running away. She snow was up to her knees and she ended up wading through it. Within minutes her face was pale and teeth were chattering, her feet frozen. And then she heard the howling. Was it wolves?<br>Irrevocably lonely, depressed, and angry at himself, the selfish young man stood at his table, watching the petals of the rose fall to the ground - one by one. He had ten days until he'd be twenty-one. There were ten days, until hope was lost.  
>In the mirror, which lay beside the rose, an image appeared. Guinevere. There was Guinevere wading through snow, her cheeks red with a blustery cold. Her mouth opened, in a scream he couldn't hear, and he pulled his sword from his belt, running down the castle stairs and to the stables.<br>Gwen only wished she had something to defend herself with. She managed to find a branch, but her fingers would barely close around it. A wolf launched itself at her and she screamed, lashing out. She hit it, hard enough to make it retreat a few paces, but not hard enough to scare it off. There had to be five or six around her. One grabbed at her dress, ripping the fabric. Her hair fell out of its ribbons, flying around her face as she desperately tried to defend herself.  
>Arthur had no idea what he was doing, but clung to one desperate thing - he couldn't let her die. He drew his sword, pulling Guinevere close to his back for protection. Gwen hadn't seen Arthur arrive, but she felt more than a little relieved when he showed up. At least he had a sword. She stood back to back with him, her face twisted in fear as she continued to fend off the wolves.<br>"Don't bother trying." He yelled at her, more than the wolves, knocking the stick from her grasp. "You don't know how to fight." Arthur launched an attack at the leader of the pack, but was wounded in the process, deep claws being slashed across his forearm. With the last bit of strength he could summon, he plunged his sword into the animal's chest, and it fell to the ground, at the same time he did - his red blood staining the pure white snow. Gwen watched as the rest of the wolves ran away before rushing to Arthur. "Oh my goodness." She whispered. She pulled off her cloak, her only protection against the wind, and wrapped it around his arm. She missed its warmth almost immediately, but didn't complain. She had to stop the bleeding. "Can you stand?" She asked through blue lips.  
>"I'm-fine." Arthur limped through the snow, breathing heavily, and the blood of the wound quickly soaking through Gwen's cloak. "Go home. I'll get back..to...the castle...eventually."<br>"I'm going with you." Gwen muttered. How could she not, he'd just saved her life. She helped him to stand, and pulled his good arm around her shoulder, helping to support his weight as they walked slowly back to the castle.  
>"I am letting you leave." His voice sounded pressured, and he leaned heavily against her. "You are free to go."<br>"And I'm telling you I'm not going until you're safe." Gwen responded. She wasn't going to change her mind on this, "Besides. I don't have any shoes, and now I don't have a cloak." She shivered beneath his arm, but continued to walk, "Now be quiet."  
>Arthur didn't obey her because he wanted to, particularly, but because he was about to go unconscious. Darkness was spreading behind the lids of his eyes, and his feet began to stumble as they reached the gates of the castle.<br>Gwen tried to walk faster. If he passed out, there was no way she'd be able to get him to the castle. They got to the door and Gwen yelled out, "Help!" She called, "Somebody!"  
>"Oh good lord," Eleanora raced down the steps. "What has he done this time?" She took Arthur's other arm, and wrapped it around her shoulder.<br>Together, they took him, and placed him in the chair in front of the fire. "Get warm, lassie. I'll tend to the wound."  
>"I'll do it." Gwen said. She looked at Eleanora, "Please, let me do it. I owe him that much." David handed her a blanket, which she thanked him for gratefully. She wrapped it around her shoulders, but left her hands free to clean the wound. Wordlessly, Eleanora brought her warm water and a cloth. Gently, Gwen rolled back Arthur's sleeve and began to clean the deep wound.<br>"Ahh!" Arthur exclaimed, his eyes opening wide, as the hot water touched his raw, ripped skin. "Stop."  
>"Quiet." Gwen muttered. "I have to clean this out."<br>"It hurts!" He pulled his arm to himself, and curled his legs to his chest, looking vulnerable, young, and quite in need of...love. The anger in his eyes was replaced by pain, and possibly something like sorrow. "Don't. I'll do it."  
>Gwen looked up, her large brown eyes focusing on his startling blue ones. "Please." Gwen said, holding her hand out, "Let me help. Trust me."<br>Arthur slowly released his arm, and laid his head back; his temples pounded in pain, and he clenched his teeth as she cleaned the wound.  
>Gwen tried to be as gentle as possible, but her hands were rough, and it was going to end up hurting no matter what she did. In the end, she just focused on being quick. When she was done, she picked up the bandage that someone had lay out and started to bind it.<br>"Thanks." Arthur whispered gruffly, staring into the fire, averting her gaze.  
>"Thank you..." She said, "For saving my life." She sat back on her heels, pulling the blanket around her as her shivers slowly subsided.<br>"You're welcome." He said quietly, still too tired to move from his place, but freezing cold. Arthur reached a hand towards the fire, for warmth, and turned a shy but curious set of dark blue eyes to Gwen. When she looked his way, he was gazing at the fire once again.  
>Gwen stood, noticing his shivers that matched hers. She left quietly and returned a few minutes later with a second blanket, which she draped around him the best she could before sitting again and avoiding his gaze.<br>His eyes closed softly, and he began to fall asleep, dark lashes making lines across his tan face. Gwen watched him fall asleep, before standing. "Sleep well." She whispered, partially to herself, before she stood up. She went to her room, still shivering. The fire had gone out long ago, and the room was freezing. She curled up on the bed, the blanket pulled around her. Strands of her hair were frozen, but still she fell asleep, her skinny arms wrapped around herself to keep her warm.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur awoke the next morning, feeling strangely rested. It had been a long time since he'd slept through the night. It must have been that he was wounded, he decided. But a lingering thought also stayed in the back of his mind. Could it have been that he really cared about someone, for the first time in, years?  
>The wound on his arm had been re-wrapped, and cleaned again during the night, yet he had not awoken.<br>"Nine days." He whispered. "Nine days."  
>Lenore brought him breakfast, and Arthur popped a his question.<br>"Lenore. How do you impress a girl?"  
>Hope lit in the servant's chest. He could have listed numerous things that Arthur was doing wrong, but decided to keep it positive.<br>"I've heard. She likes books."  
>"Books." Arthur mused. "Girls...books. The library!"<br>Arthur changed his clothes, and hurried down to Gwen's room, unsure of how to ask for her presence nicely.  
>"I would...like...to...show you-something." He finally said, deciding that sounded pleasant.<p>

Gwen had dressed that morning in a deep blue dress, and spent ages brushing out her hair. It had been partially frozen and tangled. Her face was still pale; she'd caught a minor chill. But it was nothing too serious. She stood at the knock at the door, and opened the door to find Arthur there. "Arthur." She said, and a genuine smile lit her face. "Show me something?" She asked, "What is it?"

"A-" He peeked down at a note in his hand, which Lenore had written out, and told him what to say. "Surprise. For you. I think you...will like."

Gwen nodded, "Alright." She said with a tentative smile, "Lead the way."

"Wait." Arthur gently offered her his hand, feeling extremely awkward, and unsure of himself. "It would be my pleasure to escort you."  
>The Prince darted his eyes up from Gwen, down to the piece of paper.<p>

Gwen smiled. She liked this. He was acting...almost like a gentleman. She put her own small hand gently in his.

Arthur cleared his throat, and led her down the stairs, and to a great oak door, engraved with beautiful carvings.  
>"Here, now. Close your eyes." He urged.<p>

Gwen looked confused but obliged, closing her eyes. She bit her lip, waiting.

He waved his hand lightly in front of them, and deciding he was good, opened the door, and led her in.  
>"You may..." He glanced down at the sheet again. This was awkward; he didn't even know how to speak to her. "Open your eyes."<p>

Gwen smiled, opening her eyes slowly. She spun, looking around, her face lit with complete awe. "Oh my." She whispered. There were books, hundreds of books, lining the walls. "Oh Arthur."

"Do you like it?" Arthur laughed, perfectly happy he'd picked something she enjoyed.

"It's wonderful!" Gwen exclaimed, her eyes still focused on the books.

"I used to come here a lot." Arthur shrugged, picking up a book, then setting it down quickly.

"Arthur..." Gwen said quietly. She looked at him, and took a step towards him, "Why is it like this?" She asked, "Why are the servants trapped here? What happened?"

"I made a mistake." Arthur said gruffly. "Did something I regret. We're cursed to be unloving, and trapped until...someone sees behind it all."

"What did you do?" Gwen asked, "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

Arthur sat down softly, leaning on a pile of books. "I left someone out in the cold. And..." He shook his head, unable to finish. "Turned away their need."

"Do you regret it?" Gwen asked gently placing her hand on his arm, "What you did?"

"When I saw you, in the cold. When I turned you away. I did." He shrugged.

Gwen smiled, and sat down beside him. "I'm glad you let me stay." She said softly, "I have nothing to go back to." She was lying, and she knew it. But he needed her, more than her brother.

"Would you like to see him again? The mirror, can show you anything you wish to see. You might regret saying that." Arthur said, unsure that she really meant what she said.

"He doesn't need me anymore." Gwen said, looking down at her hands, "I feel...that I'm needed here."

"How so?" Arthur looked at her, his eyes emanating curiosity; it was such a change from the hate that had been there before.

"It doesn't matter." Gwen said, smiling softly, "He just doesn't need me anymore."

"As you wish." Arthur nodded.

Gwen stood, and started to examine books, a smile lighting her face. "These are beautiful." She said. All of them were the finest make, bound perfectly.

"My father and I used to collect them." Arthur looked up at the thousands of books that surrounded them.

"Where is he?" She asked, "Your father?"

"Dead." Arthur's voice had absolutely no emotion as he said it. "Gone. I locked the library up...after he died. It didn't seem right to continue, without the one who'd inspired my love of books."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gwen said. Not for his death, because she knew there was nothing she could do about that, but for asking.

"No, it's fine. You can...ask. I don't mind. I've never really had a friend before." He stood up, and took her out of the library, shutting but not locking the door behind them. Maybe she'd like to come back someday.

Gwen followed, looking at Arthur with gentle eyes. "I can try to be your friend." She said, "But I think...I think we both need to change a little."

The word change didn't exactly appeal to him, and his posture stiffened."How so?"

"Well..." Gwen said, deciding to proceed with extreme caution, "You need to try and be a bit kinder while I...maybe I could be a bit less stubborn."

Arthur didn't know how to reply. Here was a small, sweet girl that he'd only met only 48 hours before, telling him he needed to change?

Instead of loosing his temper, Arthur bit his lip, and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Arthur." Gwen called after him. She looked small and alone, in the huge hallway, shuddering slightly at the cold, "I really do want to be your friend."

He kept walking, straight to the East Wing, suddenly aware of what a dark mess it was. Arthur lay down on the bed, and banged his head on the pillow - hard.

He had tried to be nice, and good, and that's what he got? He would have thrown something, if everything but the bed wasn't already destroyed. As the young man watched, another petal fell from the rose.


End file.
